Devices for plugging pipes to prevent the flow of water or other fluid are commonly used when testing pipe systems for leaks in homes, apartments or other buildings. When testing for leaks, the main drainpipe in a building is typically sealed or plugged via a side opening or clean-out pipe that is integral or otherwise attached to the main drainpipe that serves the building. The building's drainpipe system is then typically pressurized by filling the system above the plug with water. The pressurized system is then inspected for leaks. Following completion of leak inspections, the device used to seal or plug the drain is removed to drain the water from the pipe system.